The present disclosure relates generally to policy validation processes, and more particularly to devices and methods for correcting policies that fail such validation processes.
Policies are a set of organized rules, procedures, and protocols associated with the operations of a computing device, as well as the network to which the device connects. There are many different types of policies, such as user policies, security polices, and routing polices, for example, but they generally exist as computer files having a definite structure or schema, and are implemented to control and organize the operations of the computing device and/or network.
Policies may change over time; however, many companies have strict procedures for effecting policy changes. Conventionally, policies are first changed under a controlled test environment, such as in a lab, and then tested. Provided the tests are successful, the modified policies are put into a production environment. However, the process for requesting approval to change a policy, and for receiving approval to effect that change, can be time consuming. Further, conventional methods for changing policies require manual approval from a supervisor or administrator.